herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rodimus Prime
Hot Rod (later known as Rodimus Prime) is the protagonist of the 1986 animated film, "Transformers: The Movie", and the third season of the Generation One television series (Up until the two part season finale, "The Return of Optimus Prime", in which Optimus resumes command of the Autobots and goes back to being the series protagonist). Hot Rod is often portrayed as energetic, yet brash and headstrong, with an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance. As Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, he is significantly more mature, physically powerful and instilled with the wisdom of the previous holders of the Matrix Of Leadership. Regardless of this, Rodimus is plagued by lack of confidence and often doubting his own decisions and feeling he is in the shadow of previous leader, Optimus Prime. Hot Rod and Rodimus have displayed the ability to shoot lasers out of their forearms, as well as having a retractable saw blade. History Cartoon = The Movie Hot Rod first appeared in the American animated series during the events of The Transformers The Movie, where he was one of the many Autobots stationed at Autobot City. He fought in the Autobot city battle and saved the autobot city for if he had not attacked Megatron, he would have destroyed the city. Due to his attempted intervention in the battle between the Autobot leader and Megatron. He fled the city with Kup and the Dinobots when Galvatron, a recreated Megatron, attacked the city after being reformatted by Unicron. After meeting up with the other Autobots after a series of adventures on the planets Quintessa and Junk, Hot Rod returned to the other Autobots and rushed to Cybertron to save it from being eaten by Unicron. After facing Galvatron inside Unicron's body, Hot Rod was able to get his hands on the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, as the voice of Optimus Prime was heard saying, "Arise, Rodimus Prime". The power of the Matrix reformatted Hot Rod into Rodimus Prime, with a larger body, deeper voice, and different vehicle mode. It also destroyed Unicron's body, bringing the events of the film to a close with Rodimus Prime as the new Autobot leader. Season 3 After the film, Rodimus did not have time to rest on his laurels as commander, immediately finding himself and the Autobots targeted by the Quintessons, who lured him to their planet of Quintessa and detonated it in hopes of destroying the Matrix. Rodimus and the Autobots survived, however, and Rodimus proceeded to voluntarily short-circuit himself to allow his life-force to enter the Matrix, feeling that the answer to the mystery of the Quintessons' identity lay within it. His hunch proved correct – the Quintessons, he discovered, were the Transformers' creators, and Rodimus knew that the future would be a difficult time for the Autobots. Rodimus had a notoriously unheroic moment in the episode fight or Flee, where he destroys Paradron, a planet inhabited by pacifistic Autobots. Although he does it to prevent the Decepticons from controlling the planet, Rodimus never questions the morality of destroying an entire planet; and when Sandstorm mourns the loss of his home, Rodimus mocks him for it. The hypocrisy of such actions is never pointed out even when it is blatantly obvious to the viewers. At this point in the future, the Autobots had become something of a group of peacekeepers among the many races in the galaxy, and Rodimus would attend many meetings, parties and conferences to this end, most notably chairing the peace conference between the planets of Xetaxxis and Lanarq. Despite the brave public face he wore at these events, his own doubts continued to plague him, and he was particularly fazed by Galvatron’s threat of an "ultimate weapon", though the revelation that this was a bluff stirred him to action. Later still, Rodimus was among the Autobots who had their minds transferred into synthetic human forms by crime lord Victor Drath, who used their Transformer bodies to commit crimes. While Ultra Magnus, Arcee and Springer tackled this problem, Rodimus returned to Drath's compound where he was aided by Drath's mole, Michelle, between whom a spark of romance seemed to bloom, until she betrayed him to Drath. Through a combined effort, however, Drath was brought to justice and the Autobots regained their bodies. Hot Rod only appeared three more times: once when he gave the Matrix to a Quintesson-controlled Optimus Prime. When he lost the Matrix, Rodimus was forced to face down his fears once and for all when the Decepticons began a series of attacks on Japan. Overwhelmed by the different responsibilities and directions he was being pulled in, Rodimus went joyriding and was attacked by the Stunticons, losing the Matrix in the ensuing crash, which was acquired by the Decepticon Scourge. While Rodimus became Hot Rod again – and was not eager to change back – Scourge was warped and enhanced by the Matrix and led another attack on Japan. Counselled by a martial arts master on giri – the burden hardest to bear – Rodimus realised that the Matrix was his burden, and that he had been chosen to bear it; battling Scourge, he recovered the Matrix and resumed his role as leader, and finally when Optimus Prime was resurrected and Rodimus Prime was able to return to being Hot Rod for good. In all three occasions, his return to Hot Rod took place because he lost or passed the Matrix to someone else. In the 3-part finale to the American Transformers animated series, "The Rebirth", Hot Rod became a Targetmaster. |-|Comics = The Headmasters Note: The Headmasters series is told in the US series, and is referenced in the UK comics, indicating that these events occur regardless of timeline. to be added Marvel's The Transformers (UK) The events seen in the UK comics are initially seen as the definitive future of the series, until time travel rewrites the timeline to become a potential future. to be added Marvel's The Transformers (US) to be added Generation 2 to be added Regeneration One to be added Post G1 ''These are versions of the character heavily inspired by G1. '' Transformers (IDW) See main article: Rodimus (IDW Comics) Prime Wars Trilogy See main article: Hot Rod (Prime Wars Trilogy) Unicron Trilogy See main article: Rodimus (Transformers Energon) Transformers Animated See main article: Rodimus (Transformers Animated) Transformers Cinematic Universe See main article: Hot Rod (Transformers Cinematic Universe) Transformers Cyberverse See main article: Hot Rod (Transformers Cyberverse) Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Anime Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Honest Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:Toyline Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Successors Category:The Hero Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Knights Category:Theatrical Heroes